kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Fitness Fiend
Synopsis King Dedede wishes for a snack and suddenly comes across a box of chips intended for Kirby. Thinking they are tasty, he eats several bags of the chips to have himself become obese as well as Kirby. To make them fit again, King Dedede hires a monster named Max Flexer who gives effective, yet painful workouts. Episode Summary The episode starts with Dedede walking around his throne room asking for snacks. Then he sees several boxes filled with chips near the wall. He runs to them, only to be blocked by Waddle Dees. Dedede becomes very angry. He knocks the Dees out of the way and proceeds to the chips. He tries a bag. He finds that they are so good that he ate many more. Meanwhile, Kirby is walking through the yards of Castle Dedede. He finds an almost empty bag of chips. He tries the last chip in the bag and like Dedede, finds them extremely tasty. He then sees another nearby and runs to it. Little does he know that Escargoon is nearby. Escargoon, hiding in the bushes, laughs. He runs back to Dedede's throne room saying that the plan is going well, only to see all the chip bags empty, with Dedede eating the last one. Escargoon becomes angry. He tells Dedede to stop but Dedede interrupts saying that he is watching a movie. Escargoon says that Channel Dedede does not show movies but Dedede says that he hijacked NME's channel. Escargoon says that it is illegal but Dedede once again interrupts. Suddenly, Dedede says he needs to use the bathroom. He pauses the movie, then presses a button on his chair that rooms him to another room. A flush is heard and his chair zooms back. Disgusted, Escargoon walks away. Meanwhile, the citizens of Cappy Town are wondering where Dedede is, some even suggesting that he's dead. That night, King Dedede is watching a horror movie, eating chips, his seat starts to buckle under his weight. The next morning, Kirby walks into Tiff's home and sits down for breakfast. He inhales all the food on the table. Lady Like comments that he might get fat if he eats too much. All of a sudden, a scream is heard. Tiff, Tuff, Kirby, and Escargoon rush to Dedede's throne room. To their horror, they see a gigantic Dedede lying on his back, still eating chips. Escargoon takes the chips away, and says that Dedede can die if he keeps eating. Then all of the Waddle Dees pick up Dedede and brings him to Cappy town. The cappies laugh at him. They bring him to Doctor Yabui, who says that Dedede will keep growing and that something is wrong with the chips. Tiff, Tuff, and Kirby go back to Dedede's throne room. Tiff takes a sample of chip crumbs and Tuff follows, leaving Kirby behind. Kirby starts eating the remaining chip crumbs. Tiff examines the chips and finds that a special ingredient has been placed inside that causes the consumer to inflate like a balloon. Tiff then rushes back to the throne room to find a giant Kirby. They hear the sound of Escargoon rushing Dedede back in and hide Kirby behind a pillar. Dedede calls NME and asks for a cure. Tiff rolls Kirby back in and demands one too. The NME transporter glows and out comes a highly energetic monster named Max Flexer, who starts dancing and singing. A huge machine comes up and grabs Dedede and Kirby. As Max Flexer sings, Dedede and Kirby are forced into a variety of cruel yet useful exercises, such as running on a treadmill leading to a spinning pit of spikes, being stretched and poked by the machine, being flattened by Max Flexer's steamroller, and being forced through a thin tube. Tiff comments that it is torture but Escargoon insists that this is the cost of weight loss. Finally, The machine places Kirby on a table with a spiked ball above. Max Flexer says "finish him" and the ball drops on Kirby. Kirby, being crushed, exhales all the chips that he swallowed, returning to his regular fit state. He then inhales Max Flexer's headset, becoming Mike Kirby. Mike Kirby starts singing the same song the Max Flexer sang and Castle Dedede collapses and Max Flexer explodes. In the rubble, Dedede and Escargoon emerge. Dedede sees that he is back to normal. All of a sudden, Kirby hops out and starts singing again, causing Dedede and Escargoon to start running. Changes in the dub *The credits on the TV that Dedede watched when talking to the Waddle Dees has the English words, "Presented by," "Holy Nightmare Co," "DDD Inc," and "Holy Nightmare Apparel" digitally replaced with a statue of Nightmare with a star revolving around it. *In the original Japanese version when King Dedede sees the boxes of chips, he says, "Oh yeah, that's it." In the dub, he says "Snack Food, Oh Boy." *The scene were Dedede told the Waddle Dees they'd get the death penalty for opposing him was changed to telling them that nobody stands between him and a snack and throwing them, telling them to buzz off in the dub. *The bags of chips have the English word, "Chips" digitally erased. *After Dedede says chips are too good for Kirby, Escargoon says that chips were expensive in Japanese, but he says chips make messes all over the place in English version. 4Kids possibly didn't want to mention anything about money. *When the channel had been changed to a monster movie, Escargoon says Channel Dedede doesn't support movies. But in English, Escargoon says Dedede can order monsters anytime he wants. *The flavors of the chips that Dedede ate in both the Japanese and English versions are different: **Japanese: Extra Hot Kimchi Flavor, Lightly Salted, Garlic Flavored **English: Barbecue-flavored, Garlic and Anchovy *The female Cappy's scream is changed in the English dub version, sounding different from what it sounded like in the original Japanese version. The reason may have been to make it sound less scary for children. *The Holy Nightmare logo on the credits of the movie that King Dedede is watching are replaced with a statue of Nightmare. *In the original, the villian on the TV says in English, "See you next Wednesday!" In the 4Kids dub, he says, "How kind of you to drop in for a bite!" *Macho San/Max Flexer sings a different song in the dub than in the original. This means that all references to heaven and hell have been removed to avoid religious connotations. Any talk about punishment heaven has been removed as well for the same reason. *The English letter M is digitally airbrushed off the pedestal that Macho San/Max Flexer is dancing on. *The scene where Kirby and Dedede are squeezed through pipes was removed in the dub for reasons unknown, but it may be because of a drug reference, since the pipes looked like syringes. *Minor profanity was removed from the dub. *The scene were Dedede gets punched in the face is removed because they don't want kids to fight. *The brief scene were Kirby held his breath after he got crushed by an iron ball was removed from the dub. Trivia *In the middle of his song, Max Flexer says "Everybody dance!" and everybody (with the exception of Meta Knight), including numerous Waddle Dees, the Waddle Doo, Tiff, Tuff, and Escargoon start dancing. *Microphone Kirby's singing voice was smooth and echoed in the English version while in the original Japanese version, his voice was normal with a small reverb effect. *"Pufferzime-enhanced chips" is a parody of Lay's and Pringles potato chips. *Many classic themes from Kirby's Dream Land, such as King Dedede's iconic theme (which plays during the training session; the Super Star extension never plays, being replaced with long intermissions) and the Bubbly Clouds and Castle Lololo themes (which play on NME's channel), make an appearance in the Japanese episode. *When Tiff and Tuff come in the throne room and see fat Kirby, Kirby is watching the pilot of Dedede: Comin' At Ya! on the TV. Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Episodes